Noxian Tag Team
by mythilus
Summary: A naughty summoner uses her champions in a new way


It was near midnight when the summoner strode silently across the marble floor. Her purple hooded robes hid her face and figure so only her pale hands with red-painted nails could be seen. As she reached the summoning room, she glanced behind her. Nothing had seen her. She shut the heavy wooden doors behind her and fastened the latch. She did not want intruders – hence the late hour of her ritual. She walked over to the marble pedestal and pushed back her hood, shaking out a thick mane of red hair. She ran her fingers through it, testing how untangled it was. Satisfied, she cleared her throat, shook her hands and cracked her knuckles. She placed her hands over the pedestal and shut her eyes, envisioning the champions she wanted to summon. You could summon two champions at once but you could only battle with one. Attempting to battle with two would cause one champion to be thrust back into their own world. The woman decided to summon one at a time. She envisioned a man; tall, with thick shaggy hair. A linen headband pushed it out of his face and red tattooed claw marks ran vertically over his eyes. A long mustache that draped past his chin and a cheeky grin. His name was Draven. The summoner felt the power within her hands condense and with a flash of light, Draven materialised in front of her. She was a tall woman – nearly six feet tall – yet Draven stood a head taller. "You called, summoner?" Draven said with his head cocked to the left. "Indeed I did, Executioner," the woman responded, eyeing him from head to foot, pleased. "Please stand aside, I am summoning another."

Draven nodded and stepped back against the wall. The summoner closed her eyes again and stretched her hands out. This time, a broader man in her mind. Short, styled black hair, clean shaven. Fierce green eyes and thickly muscled arms. A flash of light and Draven's brother Darius stood tall and strong before her. He looked at the summoner, then to his brother, then back to her. "What is the meaning of summoning us both?" He demanded suspiciously, his eyes trained on the summoner.

"I have been reading," she began, "and in my readings I have come across the ability for Champions to perform deeds other than battle alone. Is this true, boys?" Darius shifted uncomfortably, Draven met her eyes with that famous smile. "That's right, lady. For a small fee we can do whatever you desire."

"Anything?" The summoner undid the clasps on her robes and let the purple silk slide to the ground. Underneath she was naked, her pale flesh almost luminescant in the dim light. Her fiery hair fell down to her round breasts and dusky pink nipples pointed straight at the brothers. She was clean shaven around her pubic mound, her clitoris peeking shyly from between the folds of her labia. Darius attempted to stare straight ahead; Draven let his eyes travel down her body freely.

"Anything, miss, that will not result in loss of your life."

"Oh," the summoner replied with a giggle, "it will not, I assure you. Now..." she gestured downward. Draven unfastened his leather armour and let the summoner get a good look at his chest, shaven clean to keep any hair catching on the material. He stripped his trousers and boots off and made his way over to the woman. He picked her with one lift and dropped her down on a plush velvet couch reserved for summoners waiting for their turn to compete.

"You too, Darius," she called. With a heavy sigh, Darius pulled off his pauldrons and unfastened his cloak. As he removed his breastplate, he glanced at his brother and the summoner. Draven had his face buried in her thighs, his tongue lapping passionately at her clit, juices were already soaking her inner thighs. Darius was now naked and he strode across the room trying to maintain his brusque general's confidence. He kneeled by the woman and she opened her eyes to stare directly at Darius. He awkwardly clasped her breast in his calloused hand and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The woman moaned and shut her eyes,

"Live up to my daydreams," she said breathlessly. Darius bent forward and took her nipple in his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue and sucking hard. He felt her hand run through his hair and grasp a handful. Draven's fingernails were leaving indents in the creamy thighs as he clutched her tight. Her breath was growing shallower as she neared climax. Darius would bet that she wasn't going to be satisfied with just one orgasm. With a squeal she tightened her grip painfully on Darius' hair and gasped at Draven to use his fingers. Draven did as asked and slid two fingers inside her easily, bending his fingers to stroke her G-spot. Another squeal and the summoner began grinding against Draven's hand. Darius moved to her ear and nibbled the edge gently. She moaned and tensed her muscles. In a split-second, Darius heard his brother let out a noise of surprise as the summoner squirted, gushing forth creamy juices over the velvet. Draven moved up over the woman and pressed his soaked fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth obligingly, sucking clean her cum from his hand. When she finished, Draven leaned back again and took hold of his hard cock, guiding it to the summoner's pussy. He pushed inside her and the woman turned her head so she could suck Darius's own dick. He stood up and guided it to her mouth, one hand wrapped in her hair. He had to give it to her, this woman could suck a cock. He heard Draven grunting as he pounded the summoner, pulling her leg over his shoulder for maximum penetration. Darius felt himself near climax and was therefore glad when the vixen stopped sucking to gasp, "I want a dick in my ass. Now!" Draven pulled out and allowed her to get to her feet.

"Darius, lie on the chaise." she asked the warrior. He did as directed and she sat on his hips, her back to him, facing Draven. She leaned back against Darius so her head was resting on his shoulder and her feet rested on the edge of the lounge. She reached down and guided Darius' dick to her asshole. She whimpered as she pressed it into her and it took a few tries before he finally slid inside. The woman motioned to Draven and he pushed easily back into her cunt as Darius took hold of her hips and began to bounce her gently. She bit onto the edge of his ear as Draven increased his speed. Somehow, they managed to synchronise, and the woman was pleased to feel her ass and pussy getting thoroughly fucked simultaneously. Darius reached around and grabbed one of her breasts roughly, squeezing it hard. Draven noticed and slapped her other breast as he fucked. He could nearly feel his brother's cock against his own as they worked together on the summoner's tight body. "My lady," Darius gasped between grunts, ever formal, "I will soon reach my climax."

"Cum in my ass, you beast of a man!" She said loudly, lost in her pleasure. "Yeah, about that," Draven chimed in with a small chuckle – he didn't finish his sentence, for the woman had looked directly at him and said in a low, firm voice "You cum on my face."

Darius felt his strength flow down to his cock and he growled as he came a thick load inside her ass. Draven pulled out and gave a cheeky grin as he worked his cock to spurt his cream on the summoner's face. She let out a noisy moan as she climaxed with Darius, a smile spreading across her face as Draven's hot cum landed across her mouth, throat and breasts. Darius scraped some semen off her cheek and wiped it on the lounge. _No one will notice,_ he thought to himself. The summoner sat up and leaned forward, panting. After she had caught her breath, she rose and collected her robe, wrapping it around her again. The Champions followed suit, dressing again and returning to the pedestal. The summoner reached up and wrapped her arms around Darius' neck, kissing him passionately. "You are a supreme lover," she commented. She did the same to Draven, "And you, sir, have a talent with more than just axes!" She winked slyly. She grasped their cocks through the clothing and whispered, "I hope I can summon you again soon."

Darius nodded. He had definitely enjoyed the experience. Draven couldn't resist a parting tease, "Only if you suck _my_ dick next time!"

The summoner laughed and with a wave, dismissed the champions. No one had heard, nothing had stirred. She'd come again next week.


End file.
